


Untitled Comment Porn

by moonlitfog



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, Drabble, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitfog/pseuds/moonlitfog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little untitled comment porn for a post on Jim and Bones (an f-locked LJ community) here: http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/525841.html.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Comment Porn

Jim slouched back against the couch, eyes intent. Bones leaned over the table and locked eyes with Jim. The rising tension and desire thickened in the air until everyone on the observation deck was aware. Conversations dropped to whispers and eyes flicked over to the two men locked in a tidal pool of need.

Jim's tongue slipped out to wet his lips as Bones's breath hitched. They slowly drew together, Jim shifting up on the couch, Bones leaning closer to Jim. Bones's eyes lingered on Jim's lust blown eyes before dropping to his moistened mouth and then down to his neck where his Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped. Bones swallowed against a suddenly dry mouth before he groaned out, “Want it so much.”

Jim drew in a sharp breath before grating out, “Need it.”

More than one observer was aching in arousal at the display. The two men reached as one, but Jim was the one who touched the prize first. He bolted from the room as Bones broke into chase yelling, “Damn you, Jim, that was the last cookie!”


End file.
